


Strong boy: Jo Jinho

by CutieJinho



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Badly, Because I watch and finsihed do bong soon and I was like, Comedy, Fluff, I been struggling witht hat fic, I know.., Jinho is more shy then he is outgoing like bong soon, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, School setting mostly, THIS IS THE BEST KDRAMA EVERY, The good shit, YES other fanfic, and I'm still working on voice, and it could be anyone or anything ;), and it went down hill from there, but dont worry I got you, like alot it's so hard to hwitake mean it makes me cringe, mor elike school and personal drama, sounds boring?, the plot is way different too, there a killer in this one now, this isn't the same tho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-10-30 21:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10885335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CutieJinho/pseuds/CutieJinho
Summary: In which Jinho is a boy who trying to live a simple life(despite his abnormalities) by trying to find a job good enough to pay for his mothers hospital bills and Hongseok is trying to live his rich life without any disturbances.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT
> 
> Change Wooseok to Hwitaek it fit better :p

It was a scorching hot afternoon,Hongseok had just finished his first semester in college after countless nights of studying and cramming till the last minute,he finally had time to spare with someone most dear to him. A bouquet of flowers of all assets of color in his bronze hands the thin pink cover crumpled up from him gripping it too hard lost in thought as he stared out the window,listening to the soft sounds of people snoring and whispering amongst the bus.

It was only peaceful for a few heartbeats when the Bus suddenly gave on it side,screeching and hissing from the outside rang throughout the Hongseok wars as he tried to latch on his right arm protecting the flowers from slipping and hitting the dirty and unkempt bus floor.

“What the hell?!”

Hongseok snapped,as the screams grew louder,grunting he peek out the window spotting the problem almost immediately. The back tires was busted. Great. This is how he was going to die,Alone,a virgin,and young. Hongseok gripped tightened around the flowers in his hand as the bus careens down hill. The driver desperately tries to regain control of the bus,slamming down on the brakes only to dreadfully find out that they were no longer in commission.He swerves to the right, barely avoiding an oncoming car, but then redirects into the path of two pedestrians standing to the side of the road.

Hongseok breath hitches his eyes wide as he made contact with the two pedestrians. One small girl and a mother who had her arms wrapped tightly around the girl as the incoming bus screeches closer to them. Panicking, the driver stomps down on the brakes as they lurch forward, Hongseok closed his eyes and bit his lip unable to witness the graphic that is soon to come. But the bus has stopped in its tracks abruptly. And all was still. Slowly Hongseok open his eyes,and peek out the back window. He notices a small boy with a pink hoodie,scooting away from the rear end of the bus,shyly.

The smaller turns around without revealing his face as Hongseok nearly pressed his face against the glass to try and get a better look,as the small boy started to walk away.

Hongseok squinted his eyes,suddenly fascinated by the small figure as he leaves.

“Hey you!”

Someone seemed to call and the boy stops in his tracks and turns back slightly towards the bus, when a breeze catches the hood of his jacket and begins to peel it away from his head. Then Hongseok eyes shot open,sweat running down his well kept bronze skin as he struggles to wake.

“That dream again aishhh..”

Hongseok mumbled ruffling his bed hair,in frustration,then wiping his eyes.

“Fuck-what's the point of this damn dream if I’m unable to see the boys face?”

Hongseok threw the covers off himself in frustration,slipping on his slippers and trudged down the hallway and stairs to the kitchen. Fixing himself of glass of water,before walking into the living room the cold glass on his hand faintly as he stared calmly out the window. Admiring the street lights,his phone buzzed in his pocket and Hongseok set his glass down and stared at the screen.

_Unknown_

Hongseok sighed and accepted the call putting it on speaker and tossing it on the coffee table.

“Hello?”

“ _Have you considered on giving up your money or not?”_

A deep voice boomed,and Hongseok just rolled his eyes,picking up his glass and taking a sip from it.

“Who is this?”

_“Doesn't matter, but what DOES matter is that you should throw all of your fathers money back to him and step off the high pedestal like a good little student”_

“Noted.”

Hongseok replied cutting off the call.

-  
Jinho sighed,his fingers playing with the hospital bed sheets as he stared at his mother's pale face,his lip jutted out slightly.

“Omma, don't worry I’ll get a good job soon,then you can get the proper treatment and come home.”

Jinho slowly reached out running his fingers through his mouth thin pale knuckles,brushing them with thumb lightly as he stared at his mother still face. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

“I’ll come and visit tomorrow-I gotta head to school.”

Jinho then slowly rose from his seat,bowing a full on 90 degrees angle as to bid goodbye,before stepping out of the room,with tears running down his face.  
-  
Jinho wanted a nice sweet simple life,nothing to boring but nothing too excited either instead he got cursed and inherited insane strength like the hulk or superman. Sure any boy or girl would love to have a strength like superman or hulk. But not Jinho. To him it was nothing but a curse. As he grew, Jinho at times struggled to conceal his strength not only because he doesn't want to be seen but because all the fucked up and twisted things he sees now in days especially at school.

The common bullying,and teasing. Jinho ran his small fingers through his hair as he stopped at a bus stopped in front abruptly at the front of his school.

Changgu and Shinwon bugging the mess out of Hyunggu and Yan’an,flicking their ears and shoving them. The rich kids at this school was nothing but stuck up spoiled brats for their own good. Elsewhere, in a totally different income bracket, Hongseok flaunts his riches and free time by rolling to school on a hoverboard. Feeling eyes breathing down his back the younger turned his head slightly spotting an man where all black following him and failing to look suspiciosus.

_This shit again..._

Hongseok sighed,jumping off his hoverboard and running towards the man only leading them to a half assed city chase,then to have him get away despite Hongseok efforts.

“Aish….I should hire myself a goddamn body guard to deal with this shit.”

Hongseok muttered under his breath,jogging back to the park,surprised that his hoverboard wasn't stolen(their lost) Hongseok stepped back on it,straightening his backpack bag,before hovering his way to school.  
-  
“Changgu please give me my phone back and leave them alone.”

Jinho stated calmly as,Shinwon wrapped an around Jinho shoulder sneering in his ear,as Changgu waved his phone loosely in his hand.

“Or what are you going to do? Kiss us you fagot?”

Jinho looked at his fit and bit his lip,trying to control the bubbling rage in his stomach,as Changgu jabbed his finger against Jinho head ruffly. Hongseok stopped at the commotion,looking around before turning his attention back to the small kid,who was looking rather annoyed than scared if anything. The other two bystander where quiet and wouldn’t say anything or do anything to intervene they just stood there looking more scared at how the outcome of the battle will be.

“Please give me back my phone.”

Jinho demanded again,as he held out his hand,looking at Changgu eyes.the Taller grinned,stretching out to give the smaller back his phone only to drop it on the concrete, causing it to shatter and break. Hongseok frowned,as he watch the small boy fall to his knees and pick up his damage phone. The two boys laughing and spitting on the pieces. Jinho pushed himself back up on his feet,slowly,dropping the pieces he collected on the ground and looked at the two boys with his utter most rage.

Jinho latches his hands onto Changgu and Shinwon slowly breaking all their fingers backwards, they both were screaming their souls out to the point it looked like one of them was going to pass out, when Jinho let go of their hands, to stare how inhumanly crooked he made them. Jinho tried to bend them forward again to try and fix the damage soft apologizes coming from his mouth as Hyunggu and Yan’an tried to cover the bullies mouths.

“..I didn’t mean to-what should I do?!

Hyunggu and Yan’an exchanged glances,before nodding towards Jinho.

“Kill them.”

Jinho looked down at the two,who was looking at him with pleading,glossy and fearful eyes.

“I’m not going to kill them-I’ll go the jail!!”

“You can easy get out of it.”

“Do you even hear yourself-”

Hongseok watches the unbelievable scene before him in disbelief.

_S...Should I call the police? I get the principal..? Did that little kid just break those guys fingers with his small toddler hands?!_

Before anyone could utter another word, the sound of some clearing his throat caught the students attention. Jinho turned his head to see a regular size and fit boy with a disapproving frown on his face staring down at them. Jinho felt his heart stop.

“H..Hwitaek-ah”

Hongseok stared boredly at the figure.

_Who?_


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hongseok gets an idea and Jinho isn't to keen to it. neither is Wooseok

“Let me get this straight-”

Hwitaek mumbled scratching his head as he stared at the group in confusion.

“Jinho broke your fingers,and was plotting on killing you to get rid of the evidence?”

Both boys frantically nodded,while Jinho stared into Hwitaek eyes,blush creeping to his cheeks. Hwitaek rolled his eyes and leaned up against the desk complicating on what he should do.

Hongseok walks into the room,his hover board tucked under his arm,Hwitaek raised an eyebrow.

“They’re lying-I saw the whole thing.”

Hwitaek let out a short laugh before turning his attention to Hongseok who gave him an unamused look.

“You weren't at the scene how would you know?”

“Maybe you should get glass so you can see your surrounding better.”

Hongseok chides,waving Hwitaek off.

“I saw everything.. I’ll give you more of a believable story”

Hongseok sighed,flicking his wrist to check the time, standing outside the door when they finished the whole situation from early. The short boy stepped out his head hung low while his other two friends besides his, patting his back. Hongseok raised an eyebrow when the boy finally lifted his head to look at Hongseok,eye clouded in confusion.

“Why did you lie?”

“I helped you.” Hongseok shoots,turning to stare into Jinho brown eyes.

“By lying?”

Jinho answers back,sighing,running his fingers through his fluffy light ebony hair. Hongseok shrugs and turns away,to stare at his watch.

“Whatever, take it or leave it.”

Jinho bit his tongue,before straightening himself out and bowing towards Hongseok much to his surprise.

“You’re right I’m sorry-today hasn’t been a great day so far for me. Thank you for helping me.”

With that Jinho walks away his shoulder slumped,and his lip slightly out as if he was pouting, Hongseok stared after them with an incredulous gaze not noticing Wooseok behind him,calling his name.

“What are you staring at?”

Hongseok groans running his fingers through his hair,messing it up as he watches the boy slump off.

“So damn Cute.”

Wooseok gave him a confused look,staring after the boy the older was looking at was looking a then back at Hongseok.

“You mean Jo Jinho?”

“Yes. Him.”

_Jo Jinho huh?_

Jinho groaned for the third time today,as he stared down at his lunch in annoyance,picking at his food as his friends trying to comfort him.

“Is it about that guy from earlier?”

Jinho nodded solemnly,looking up at his friends with glossy eyes.

“I’m so stressed out-I can't find a job to help my mother hospital bills and if I don't get a job soon-”

_She will die_

“Jinho.”

Hyunggu ran fingers down the elder back as if to calm him.

“Take a deep breath We’ll help you find a job okay? For now just take it easy okay?”

Jinho cracked a weak smile nodding.

“Okay thanks guys…”

Yan’an laughed,slapping him weakly on the arm.

“Shouldn't we be thanking you? If it wasn't for you I would had to pick dirt out of my hair.”

Jinho let out a short laugh.

“Idiots.”

-  
The school day went by quick after what happened so early in the morning Hongseok puts down his hoverboard besides the king size bed pulling out his phone to read the resumes for his new bodyguard,that his friend Wooseok sent him.

He flips through a few,reading their profile with light interest before Jo Jinho image invades his mind. Hongseok clicks his tongue,texting Wooseok before tossing his phone on the bed.

_Tell that Jinho kid I would like to have a small chat with him._  
_-12:13_

-

New day. New start…

Jinho had three bouquets in his hands as he pushed through the hospital asking the nurse the room he wanted to visit first. Jinho knocked on the door very very lightly,before pushing it open to see Changgu and Shinwon side beside with a cast around there hands and fingers where he derange their fingers.

Both looked like they were about to scream when Jinho Got closer. Jinho sheepishly bowed before settling the flowers down on their shared table.

“I’m Sorry…I didn't mean to-I um..brought you some flowers for an apology but I'm truly am sorry.”

Jinho bowed again,before slowly walking out of the room with his head down,towards the same destination as before.

“Jinho?”

Jinho lifted his head,turning to where his voice has been called. His heart stops.

Lee Hwitaek. His best friend since middle school,his secret crush and currently the class president.

“H..Hwitaek-Ah,Good morning..why are you here?”

Jinho greeted shyly,eyeing the decorative box in his hands.

“I’m came to see how my favorite second Mom. How is she?”

Jinho smiled weakly,turning to eye her room, gripping the bouquet of flowers.sadly.

“Better. She asleep now so we should just drop our stuff off and get to school...”

Jinho lied,smiling as entered his mother room,still in the same state as she left her three months ago. Pale and connected to machines. Hwitaek slowly set the gift box down,smiling down at her.

“I hope you get better soon Mrs. Jo,I really miss your cooking.”

Hwitaek lightly joked,and Jinho just stared at his mother's face with tears brimming his eyes.

“I brought you some flowers-your favorite.”

Jinho set the flowers on her desk,a few tears dropping from his heavy eyelids,flinching slightly when Hwitaek wiped them away,and embraced him to a hug.

“She’ll be fine,Come on let's give her some space..”

Hwitaek comforted,taking Jinho hand and pulling him out,not bricking the now red small Bean ,covering his face. As they walked slowly to school Jinho eyes glued to the surface carrying his weight. When they reach the Jinho classroom Hwitaek bid him a goodbye before heading to his own room. Jinho watching him go before turning and bumping into a brick(?) wall.

“Ow-”

Jinho lifted his eye,staring at the large Doe eyes as the one and only Jung Wooseok. One of the riches kid in school along side his friend that intervene on his conversation yesterday.

“Jo Jinho right? Just the guy I was looking for!! Come with me.”

The large boy demanded guiding Jinho into the classroom. Jinho didn't even have time to protest as he was meet with the same light brown eyes from yesterday. The class was staring at them but Hongseok ignored them keeping his voice low.

“I’m Yang Hongseok. And you are Jo Jinho right?”

Jinho didn't answer,so Hongseok continued.

“As you know I witness your performance yesterday and was quite astonished on how you smashed those snobs finger with such a small hands.”

Jinho swallowed not really liking how this one sided conversation was going.

“And being the richest kid in the district I tend to have enemies or people who won't stay off my back. So I been looking for some protection.”

Jinho but his lip. Yup, he was definitely not liking where this was going,Hongseok shifted his eyes back into Jinho gaze,grinning.

“And after seeing that performance I was wondering if you would like to be my bodyguard.”

Jinho and Wooseok jaw dropped.

_WHAT?!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jinho becomes a bodyguard
> 
> Hyunggu gives advice
> 
> Hongseok and Hwitaek shooting glares

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Other chapter!!
> 
> Sorry for having it shorter :)

Jinho stared at Hongseok in disbelief. His bodyguard? Was he joking? Before Jinho could even process an answer Wooseok answered first.

“Him? A bodyguard?!”

Wooseok pointed to Jinho then made an offensive gesture with his hands.

“He so short!”

“And strong. Arm wrestle against him.”

“I’ll win..”

“I highly doubt that.”

“Don't I get a say in this..?”

Jinho meekly spoke up,and Hongseok gave him a reassuring smile.

“Please go easy on him.”

Wooseok grunted,shoving Hongseok out of the chair and settling down his arm outstretched and ready for position. Jinho hesitated before pulling up a chair and sitting down. His head down as he very gently wrapped his hands around Wooseok staring down at the desk,embarrassed.

“I really don’t think is a good idea…”

Jinho mumbled,and Wooseok agreed as Hongseok placed his hand over there's.

“Ready. Set. Match!”

Wooseok pushed his all his weight on his arm until he turned red in the face, and sweat dripping down his face as Jinho watch him his arm not budging an inch. Jinho looks relent when he ends the bout after a few attempts.

“YA!!!”

Screeching Wooseok retreats under the desk to nurse his convulsing hand and contain his whimpering. Jinho quickly got out of his desk his face bursting with panic as he frantically look at Wooseok hand to see if he had broken it,while Hongseok overall looked pleased.

“Did you take steroids?!”

Wooseok yelled,shaking his trembling hand,glaring at Jinho.

“I um-”

“Calm down Wooseok,You’re just gotten weaker.”

Wooseok shot Hongseok a glare before crossing his arms,huffing. Hongseok then turned to Jinho.

“You’re Hired, text me today when you get home so we can make some arrangements.”

Hongseok hums,writing down his phone number on a ripped piece of paper and giving it to Jinho who took it,biting his lip.

“W..will I get paid?”

Hongseok raised an eyebrow.

“What was that?”

Jinho weakly shook his head,staring down at the number in his hand,not wanting to meet Hongseok eyes.

“N..nothing-um I’ll make sure to call you today. Thank you.”

Jinho bowed slightly before turning to head out when Hongseok stopped him,latching his strong bronze tone hand on his wrist. Causing Jinho to squeak.

“Wait.”

Jinho turned his head to meet Hongseok eyes.

“You don’t have to do this ,you know, I did force you and if you are uncomfortable I can find someone else and your secret will be safe with me.”

Jinho relaxed a bit,pulling his eyes away from Hongseok onto the floor.

“...no it’s fine..you did help me the other day so-”

Hongseok smiled.

“Great, since that's settled,have lunch with me later on today.”

Jinho blinked as Hongseok stood up,beckoning Wooseok to follow him as he gather his stuff for his next class. Jinho watch them leave,staring down at the number in his hand.

_What did I get myself into?_

_-_   
_“What? He want you to be his bodyguard?! Did you turn him down?!”_

Hyunggu hissed into Jinho ear who sook his head with a sigh.

“I couldn't..he did kind of helped me last time..”

Jinho whispered back,peeking at the board,the back at Hyunggu.

“Are you at least getting paid?”

“I-I don't know..”

Hyunggu heaved a sigh,before slapping Jinho lightly in the back of the head.

“He SHOULD be paying you! It’s a job isn't it?”

Jinho nodded sheepishly,rubbing his head where his friend hit it. Hyunggu eyes soften a bit, a small smile on his face.

“You’re an idiot sometimes.”

“Oh,shut up.”

-

Hongseok waited patiently outside,his hands playing with the holes in his pockets,before flipping his wrist to check the time.

“What is taking the bell so long to ring?”

“More importantly,Aren't you supposed to be in class?”

A voice spoke up,causing Hongseok to turn his head meeting the ‘so called class president’ his arms crossed with a slight smug glint in his eyes. It made Hongseok want to smack that look off his face.

“Mind your own business.”

Hongseok brushed off as the bell wrong,watching the looking on Hwitaek face sour.

“You-”

Jinho stepped out of his class room,with Hyunggu freezing when he spotted Hwitaek and Hongseok.

“Hwitaek?”

Hwitaek and Hongseok both turn to look at Jinho,with both eyebrow raised.

“Ah Jin-”

Hwitaek begin when Hongseok swiftly cut him off,with a cough.

“Your class finally ended,come on lets go get something to eat.”

Hongseok then grabbed a hold of Jinho wrist,staring at Hwitaek dead in the eye before pulling a stuttering boy away. Hwitaek frowned moving to go follow when Hyunggu stopped him with a pointed look. Hwitaek bite his tongue and held back.

“Let them be.”

Hwitaek frowns turning away from Hyunggu,watching as Jinho being pulled away by the class clown Hongseok.


	4. Chapter 4

Now then-”

Hongseok cleared his throat,as he pulled out his nicely packed lunch and set in front of them.

“Have some. My bodyguard needs food in order to protect me.”

“Right…”

Jinho mumbled,as Hongseok handed him some silver chopsticks,picking up the grilled eel,stuffing his cheeks with it earning a loud laugh from Hongseok. Jinho blushed,as he slowed his chewing.

“Anyway, Let me tell you my whole situation.” Hongseok said, suddenly changing the mood.

“I keep being followed by various of people, mostly men, in all black and at times receive threats on my phone at ungodly hours of the day.”

Jinho simple nods as he takes another big bite of the grilled eel.

“I would like to catch the perpetrators myself, but I don’t want anyone else to get involved since this just my problem. So if you help me I will give you something in return.”

Hongsek clears his throat and sighs,

“From what I heard on the news, there a killer going around killing men from companies like mine and..and I understand if you don’t want to help me.”

Jinho fidgets at his offer,swallowing the chewed food in his mouth with his head down.

“I just need money for my mother hospital bills…”

He answers,softly that Hongseok had to strain his ears to hear him.

“Deal.”

“What?”

“If you do a good job as a bodyguard, I have no problem paying you.”

“Really?”

Hongseok shrugs turning his attention back to his lunch,a small smile on his face.,while Jinho waited for the punchline or the joke,his eyes no longer focus on the food in front of him.

“You’re helping me, so I should help you, it’s only fair right?”

Jinho felt a large smile curl to his lips his eyes forming into crescents.

“Thank you.”  
-  
“You seriously hired him?”

“Yup.”

“And he agreed?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Did you bribe him?”

“Nope.”

Wooseok gave Hongseok an incredulous look.

“Seriously?”

Hongseok ignored him,as he focused on the task at hand. Punching in a few keys on his phone and sending it to it’s destination.

_**M** _ _**eet me by the front gate.  
KingHongseok -11:28** _

_**...I have singing practice right now-maybe you can come and wait?  
SmolCuite -11:31** _

Hongseok stared at the message for a moment,before he received other message.

**_Wait I’m sorry-I’ll be right there,please wait for me.  
SmolCutie -11:33_ **

“He is so cute.” Hongseok mumbled,as he quickly replied back,walking towards the practice room.

**_It’s fine, I’m already here.  
KingHongseok -11:37_ **

Jinho looked up from his phone,in surprised,standing when the practice room door opened. Sure enough there was Hongseok with a grin on his face.

“Are you almost done?”

Jinho shook his head lightly,

“No..just wait outside.”

Hongseok gave the latter a short nod but made no effort to move,as Jinho heads back over to his friends,apologizing before going back to their singing. Hongseok pulled up up a chair and sat down with a sigh,grinning at how cute and shy Jinho was acting now that he was here. Messing up and getting embarrassed by his voice cracking.

After a few minutes of pure torture Jinho was finally finished,not willing to look at Hongseok eyes,as they walked out, Jinho followed behind the bronze skin man,who opened up his passenger seat to him.

“Hop in.”

-

Jinho sat silently in the seat for around 26 minutes,fiddling with his phone till the car came to a complete stop. The older looked up giving Hongseok a confused look when he realized they were in front of a flower shop.

“What-”

“What type of flowers dones your mother like?”

_Flowers?_

“...She likes all types I guess.”

Why does that matter she won't be able to see them anytime soon…

“I’m thinking of Roses. How does that sound?”

“Wait-you want to visit her..?”

Hongseok looked up and nodded,before turning back to the bouquet of flowers with interest.

“She won't be awake right now,she been in a coma for 3 months now and-”

“That's fine. I have to pay my regards to the one I’ll be helping with the money you're earning.”

Hongseok answers nonchalantly,paying the register,Jinho opened his mouth to protest as the taller man twisted on his heel and back into the car,leaving the unsaid words caught in the smaller throat. The rest of the ride was silent again,Hongseok parked neatly,before gently clutching the flowers and allowing Jinho to lead the way to his mother room.

“Hi Mom, I brought a-”

Jinho bit his lip pondering on what to call Hongseok, a co worker? His boss?

“Friend.”

“Hello Mrs. Jo,I’m Yang Hongseok.”

Hongseok greeted,placing the flowers in a cave besides her bed. Jinho gave Hongseok a grateful smile before turning to walk out the door, the sound of machines makes him sick. Again,they are back in the car. Just riding till Hongseok spoke up,

“I’ll give you the money now,and you still won't have to do this.”

His voice was soft caring,Jinho was brushing away a few tears that accompanied his eyes after the hospital visit.

“No-I want to work for my money,or else it will leave an awful taste in my mouth…”

Hongseok grinned,

“You are so cute.”

“YAH!”

Jinho yelled,his baby face red,Hongseok laughed,reaching over with his free hand to ruffle Jinho hair.

“You should stay with me tonight.”

Jinho blinked.

“Me? Why?”

“Your my bodyguard remember?”

“Ah..I forgot..Can't we just go to my house instead wouldn't that be safer?”

Hongseok snapped his fingers and nodded slightly.

“Good idea ,lead the way.”

“Eh?”

Hongseok gave him a slight annoyed look.

“To your House.”

“Y..you were serious?”

“Yes.”

“Ah…”

-  
Jinho set a hot bowl of ramen in front of Hongseok,who was too busy indulged in the drama he was watching.

“Quit hogging my tv.”

“Hogging? Do you want to watch this?”

“Well-”

“See? Hush up it’s getting good.”

Jinho simply rolled his eyes,about to spit out an other remark when he receives a knock on his door. Sighing Jinho tugged at his blue turned neck sweater sleeves,as he made his way towards the door and opening it. There stood Hwitaek with a large smile on his face.

“Hey Jinho.”

“Um-Hey…”

Was all he could muster.

“Are you busy?”

“I-”

“Hey mini Jo who's at the door?”

Hongseok asked,pushing his head out to meet Hwitaek stare.

_Shit_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love fights?? Short and sweet!
> 
> ALSO the PENTAGON NEW MUSIC VIDEO WAS AMAZING AND THE ALBUM IS SOLID GOLD!!

Jinho was stanning between his Boss and childhood friend,giving each other glares as there hands was securely wrapped around his wrist,

“You’re are coming to my place Jinho”

Hwitaek tugs at his wrist which does budge when Hongseok firmly tugs him back,a slight annoyed look on his face.

“This is Jo place and he staying here with me, I think you interrupted us,President.”

Hwitaek narrowed his eyes,and Jinho felt his face flush by that nickname.

“Excuse you? You think just because you have a little money you can tell me what to do?”

Jinho groaned,they were acting like two dogs fighting over a damn chew toy.

“-Hwitaek why are you here?”

Jinho cut in,flicking his eyes to the slightly taller male. Hwitaek bit back insult that was directed at Hongseok and gave Jinho his attention.

“I was watching the news lately and other man has been killed in this area not to long ago and I wanted to make sure you was okay-with you living alone now and all..”

Jinho gave Hwitaek his famous eye smile and it made Hongseok heart crawl up his throat.

_So cute_

“Ah..Thanks,but there no need to worry about me Hwitaek.”

“I couldn't help it, you here by yourself-”

Hwitaek glances at Hongseok

“-well mostly by yourself since your mother got sick.”

Jinho smile faltered at the mentions of his mother before reassuring his crush-

“I’m Fine. Really. Hongseok wanted to come over for a bit-”

“Till we was interrupted by some president goody two shoes..”

Hongseok interrupted,before quickly taking interest into the curling as he felt the smaller glare piercing his skull.

“Hongseok. Quiet.”

Hongseok mumbled a few curse words before turning around to sit on the couch and finished his ramen noodles. Hwitaek shifted his weight a bit looking uncomfortable before giving Jinho semi-forced smile.

“Is...Is he going to stay here with you?”

“Um...Yeah…”

“Ah…” Hwitaek frowned, “Well-then can I stay over to? It been awhile since we really hung out.”

“But-”

“No you can’t!! Sleep with him on your own time!’

Jinho felt his face grow hot,and Hwitaek frowned deepened

“I believe I wasn’t talking to you-”

“I BeLiEvE I wAsN’t TaLkInG tO yOu”

Hongseok mocked back,and Jinho groaned,brings his palm to his face.

“I’m going to bed-”

Jinho muttered,going upstairs to his room,when Hongseok stopped him,with a sweet smile.

“Wait I’m sorry-we-” Hongseok looked over to Hwitaek,then back at Jinho, “-I will stop fighting with him-come on let's sit back down and watch some dramas”

“Fine…”

Hwitaek and Hongseok wasn’t really paying attention to the drama,there focus was on two things. Themselves and Jinho. Who was nodding off when the drama episode came to an end,till his face was leaning again Hongseok shoulder,snores escaping his small mouth.

Hwitaek look bothered,and reach over to grab Jinho off Hongseok shoulder who swatted him away, and hissed,

_“Fuck off!”_

_“No you fuck off! I’m trying to take Jinho to bed!!_ ” Hwitaek hissed back

“ _He more comfortable on my shoulder!!”_

Hwitaek look down at Jinho who was peacefully sleeping on top of Hongseok.Hwitaek pulled away and stood up quietly,while Hongseok gives him a trumpint smile,and whrispers.

_“You should go,he perfectly safe with me.”_

-  
“It's...Hot….’

Jinho mumbled as he squirmed slightly,feeling strong arms around around his waist. Jinho blinked, groggily,turning his body to face what was holding him against his will. There it was Hongseok with a grin on his face.

“Good morning. Did you sleep well Mini Jo?”

“W...W...What…why are you here?!?!”

“You invited me to spend the night remember? You’re my bodyguard.”

“You know that's not what I meant!!”

Hongseok smiled innocently,

“What do you mean then? I have no idea what you are talking about~’

Jinho huffed,and pried himself out of Hongseok grip,standing to stretch before checking the time,

“It’s still a bit early before we have to go to school-also..did Hwitaek leave?”

Hongseok shrugs a smirk playing on his lips,getting up to ruffle the smaller hair

“Who cares-Let's go get some breakfast. My treat.”

“What the catch?’

“Catch? You’re my bodyguard,I get to treat you to breakfast.”

Jinho rolled his eyes,

“Are you going to treat me to everything?”

“You don’t seem like you’re trying to stop me ~’

“It’s a free meal.”

Hongseok scoffed,taking off his shirt,

“Maybe I should make you pay then-Where's your shower?”

Jinho opened his mouth to answer, only to find his eyes directed to Hongseok well built body,Hongseok caught his eyes and smirked.

“Like what you see?”

“NO!! I DON’T!! THE SHOWER IS UPSTAIRS IN THE BATHROOM!!”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter for such a long wait :( 
> 
> Also I promise this is the last time I'm using the Sponge bob meme :,)

While Hongseok was stuffing his face, Jinho decide to wait in the car,clearly annoyed about what happened earlier. Jinho pulls out his phone and scrolls silently through his contacts a small pout on his face as he stops at the contact name.

Hwitaek ❤️

“He’s probably busy.”

Jinho mumbles,as he cuts off his phone,and looks through the window of the car to see Hongseok paying his bills,gathering his stuff and leaving the Cafe,a smile on his face when he locks eyes with Jinho.

“You look like a kid in the front seat.”

Jinho turned on the car,staring the engine,

“I’m going to leave you.”

Hongseok quickly ran to the passenger side hopping in and closing the door.

“It was a joke!”

“Wasn't funny.”

Jinho retorts back,turning into the oncoming traffic.

“...I want to go to the park.”

“The park? Wouldn't that like...make you an open target? Are you a child?”

Jinho asks keeping his eyes on the road, Hongseok shrugs.

“I have you, so there should be nothing to worry about.”

Jinho rolled his eyes,feeling a smile curling on his lips

“Whatever...”  
-

The park wasn’t crowded,and Hongseok took advantage of it,with his hands tuck comfortably in his pockets, as he calmly rode his hoverboard on the gravel road,Jinho running after him,sluggishly,huffing with each step he takes.

“Can I take a break please..?!’ Jinho huffs out,sweat running down his brown locks,

“You have to be fast enough to catch my stalker!” Hongseok called behind him,a tease in his voice and Jinho groaned,stopping dead in his tracks with his arm crossed

“I’m not moving another step.”

Hongseok twisted his body around rising up to Jinho with a disapproving look.

“Ah...how are you going to protect in this condition?”

Hongseok gesture to Jinho smaller appearance.

Jinho narrowed his eyes,

“Are you some kind of a idiot? Why did you hire me to lecture me?”

“Do you want me to fire you?”

Jino bit his lip,and Hongseok hummed in satisfaction, turning back around.

“Let's continue where we left off.”

Jinho groans for the second time,

“Someone just shoot me already.”

A second after those words escaped Jinho mouth a metal pellet whizzes by them striking Hongseok arm and Jinho cheek, Jinho stumbled back,bringing his small fingers to his now bleeding cheek,as he watch Hongseok fall to the ground with a grunt.

“What-”

Other pellet struck the ground besides Jinho foot,causing him to flinch,he pinpoints the noise on a nearby rooftop a guy wearing all black with what looks like a snipe blasting away at the. Jinho quickly latches onto Hongseok and lifts him up bridal style.

“Me and my big mouth..” Jinho hissed as he dashed to there park car,ducking his head every few seconds to make sure the shooter wasn't aiming for his head.

Jinho shoots Hongseok a quick glance before throwing him in the back of the car,slamming his head against the door.

“Gah! aissssh! That fucking hurts!”

Jinho looks up quickly giving him a slight apologetic smile before hopping into the driver's seat and stomping on the gas pedal speeding out of the parks parking lot as fast as he could.

-

“Hurts!”

Jinho rolled his eyes as he slowly dabbed at the cut on Hongseok left arm.

“It wouldn't hurt so much if you don't move..”

Jinho mumbled blowing gently on his injured,before placing a bandaid on it.

“Done..”

“Finally…”

Hongseok mumbles,grabbing his shirt and pulling back over himself.

“Hey-”

Gazing down at Jinho with a slight frown on his as he stared at the cut on his cheek.

“You got hit too.”

Hongseok mutters,grabbing Jinho by the chin and twisting closely to have a look at it.

“Looks a bit worst than mine.”

“It doesn't hurt..”

Jinho lies,as he tries to pull away only to have Hongseok gingerly pull him back.

“Stop moving...give me this-”

Hongseok grabs the cotton ball and rubbing alcohol from Jinho hands, soaking the Cotton before dabbing lightly at his bodyguard cheek. Smirking, as Jinho avoids contact with his cheeks red.

“Ahh Your so cute.”

Hongseok cooed,wiping the remainder of the blood away,placing a purple band on the cut. Jinho glaring up at him his cheeks still a crimson red.

“Don't call me cute.”

Hongseok opens his mouth to retort when His phone buzzes again his thigh,he gave Jinho a look before pulling out his phone staring at the caller ID before answering it,placing it on speaker and setting it on his small coffee table.

 

_“What happened in the Park today..Was just a small warning if you don't give up you’re money. Next I’ll be after others.”_

Hongseok scoffed and Jinho frowned.

“I’m not afraid of some guy who dress in all black if you want to scare me by shooting little metal duds at me you're going to have to try harder.”

With that Hongseok hanged up the phone without a second thought. Then he turned to Jinho with a small smile.

“Let go get drink to take our minds off things.”

“Fine...but I’m warning you i’m a lightweight.”

-  
Hongseok pushed through the club,girls and boys grinding and dancing against each other,Swinging around there glasses full of alcohol.

“It’s so stuffy in here…”

Jinho mumbled as Hongseok pulls him out of the crowd and into a seat.

“It’s a club.” Hongseok pointed out ordering them two drinks.

“Of Course it’s stuffy.”

“You couldn't just find a bar?”

“Nope.”

Hongseok took a sip of his drink,with a sigh. Jinho gave his drink a few small sips before coughing and scrunching his nose in distaste.

“Too much for you?”

“..No..just not my cup of tea.”

Hongseok bit back a remark, and just nodded,going back to his drink.

An hour passed and Hongseok was watching his drunk bodyguard break it down on the dance floor.looked over besides him, to see only three glasses empty,then back at Jinho who was currently dabbing furiously at one guy.

“He really is a lightweight…”

Amused,Hongseok watch his bodyguard go at it for a while till he came stumbling back over to him with a lopsided grin.

“I think you had enough drinks for one night.”

Hongseok commented standing grabbing Jinho and lunging him over his shoulder.

“Ah?! But we just got here!!”

“It been an hour…and you're drunk.”

Hongseok mumbles,pushing way through the crowd with a protesting hyung, and shoving him in the backseat of the car.

-  
“I’m never taking you drinking again..”

“i’M nEvEr TaKiNg YoU DrInKiNg AgAiN”

Jinho slurred,before bursting into giggle fits,as if was the most funniest thing in the world. Hongseok huffed,grabbing the older wrists who whine in protest.

“Yah! Stop touching me you pervert!”

“Stop making a fuss! What would you do if your mother saw you like this.”

Jinho gave Hongseok a blank stare,dazed at the question.

“Ahh….she can't see me...she dying in the hospital.”

Hongseok flinched,as he watch the older expression convert,melancholy

_Shit._

“..it’s all my fault too...She worked herself into a coma and I just sat back and watch...”

Jinho slurry voice grew quiet,as his eyes came to a close,before going limp,snores rising from the smaller throat.

“Aish..what am I going to do with you…”

Hongseok sighs,picking the older up,and carrying him into his guest bedroom,changing his clothes, ~~admiring the smaller surprising nicely built body~~ and tucking him in.

_“..it’s all my fault too..”_

Hongseok frowns softly,brushing away a few strands of the older hair from his face before shutting off the light.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entering Hyojong!
> 
> Also I'm sorry Hyunggu.(he a secret Jinhongseok shipper)
> 
> and Jinho really hates thunderstorms
> 
> also spoiler for next chapter it going to be focus on school and Hwitaek :)

Jinho cracked open his eyes to glittery sunlight from the blinds,his brain banging against his skull.

“Where-”

Jinho slowly sat up,rubbing his temples,turning his head to the nightstand,staring at the small note with the glass of water and two white pills The older sluggishly reach over picking up the small note,studying the messy letters,

Take these, it will help your headache,  
You should rest you had a rough night.

Jinho stared at the note for a few seconds before throwing the sheets off him and stumbling down the stairs.

“HONGSEOK!”

Hongseok turned his head to see a small red faced bodyguard catching his breath,Hongseok cut off the stove.

“Good morn-”

“What happened last night?”

Jinho abruptly interrupted Hongseok,his face flushed red,as his brown eyes bore into Hongseok dark brown ones.

“We went out for drinks, you got drunk and I took you to my place to sober up.”

“And..? Nothing else happen..?”

Jinho asked, stumbling to take a seat,his hand pressed against his head. Hongseok nodded,frowning.

“Does your head still hurt? Did you take the pills?”

Jinho shook his head with a groan, and Hongseok sighed placing a cooked breakfast down in front of him,then leaving to grab the painkillers in the bedroom along with the water. Jinho had his head down against the counter, not even bothered touch the food Hongseok cooked.

“Is it that bad?”

The younger joked,setting the water down along with the two pills,Jinho lifted his head slightly swallowing them and chugging down the glass before setting his head back onto the counter.

“Thank you…”

“I just won't take you drinking again. You really are a lightweight.”

“Shut up.”

“You had three drinks and you was breaking down on the dance floor.”

“YAH!!”

-  
Hwitaek presses down on the contact for the millionth time,pressing the phone against his ear,as he gripped the steering wheel of his black Corvette.

“Come on..Jinho..pick up..” Hwitaek mutters,as he makes a sharp turn at the wheel,his breath hitches in relief at the sound of a sleepy. ‘Hello..?’ blesses his ears.

“Jinho?”

_Hwitaek...?_

“I been trying to call you since yesterday and you haven't pick up at all!”

_Sorry…I Haven't realized-My phone didn't ring-_

“It’s fine-it just scared me I thought that damn psycho got a hold of you.”

Hwitaek interrupted,slowing down,to stop at a red light,peeking at his rear view mirror before focusing back on the road.

“Where are you right now?”

_I'm at Hongseok place..we went out for drinks yesterday..._

Hwitaek bit back a curse,shutting his eyes in annoyance muttering a very low ‘Of Course’

“What's the address?”

_Pardon..?_

“What’s the address I’m coming pick you up.”

_Oh I think it’s...._

Jinho trailed off as he heard Hongseok in the background asking the smaller who was he talking to,Jinho stutter a half response before Hwitaek heard a few foul words before the phone cut off.

“Damn it..”

Hwitaek pressed down the gas pedal as the light flicker green,peeking down at his phone to try and dial Jinho again. As he peeked at the rode ahead him. A teenager with brown curly hair,pale skin, a almost peaceful look on his face as he stepped out in front of his car,without a second thought,and at once Hwitaek felt his heart stop as he dropped his phone and slammed hard on the breaks.

-  
Hyojong cracked open an eye to see he wasn't on the edge of the Gates of Hell,instead he was on a couch in a rather large place with a blanket covering him from head to toe.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!”

Hyojong turned his head to see a boy not to far from his age with his arms crossed, messy brown bangs covering part of his chestnut hair. Hyojong had to admit he was a looker.

“Mind your own business,my problems doesn't concern you.”

Hwitaek sighed,took a soft breath before giving the stranger sitting on his couch a smile.

“I’m Lee Hwitaek,I would like to know the person I almost killed name is.”

Hyojong scoffed,giving the boy-Hwitaek a lopsided smile.

“I’m Kim Hyojong, the person who didn't ask to be saved by you.”

Hwitaek let out a laugh,before locking his eyes with Hyojong blue ones.

“Tough luck.”

The teenager smirked at the remark before standing

“Well then-I should thank you for your services but it would be a waste of my time.”

Hyojong pushed past Hwitaek to the front door unlocking it,and giving a lazy wave of te head.

“The next time you meet me,hopefully it’s in a body bag.”

Then the door slammed shut.  
-  
“So you made it back safe?”

Hyunggu jokes as he opens the door to his short exhausted friend with dark circles under his eyes and a frown on his face.

“I SWEAR Hyunggu, this job is nothing but a joke to him!”

Jinho hisses,pushing himself through his friend door and slumping on the couch.

“I manage to get his ass to drop me off.”

“You mean you done with being a bodyguard for the day?”

Jinho nods,Hyunggu joins him resting himself against Jinho shoulder.

“Ahh...But at least your getting paid to help your mother.”

“I know I know..and he isn't a complete asshole..he did do some nice things for me..” Jinho goes quiet when Hyunggu gave him a teasing look,

“What?”

“You like him.”

“WHAT?!”

“You. Like. him. Don't try and deny it either,every time you mention his name you cheeks glow red.”

Jinho covered his face with his hands with a low groan.

“They do Not.”

“I guess you're no longer crushing on Hwitaek?”

“Hyunggu I don't like Hongseok. He a rich brat who wants to use my powers for protection.”

“Yet he gave you the option to back out.”

“You Told me I should!”

“And you listened.”

Hyunggu counter back,pushing himself off the couch.

“I still love Hwitaek.”

Jinho whispers and It was true he still did,every single he here's him speak or talk,his heart skips a beat, with two of them-Hongseok and Hwitaek, it gets a bit much...

“Do you Jinho hyung? Because We’ve been friends for a longggg ass time and I can read you like a book.”

Jinho stubbornly ignored his friend turning his head away,refusing to continue the conversation.

“Are you hungry? I can go pick us up something to eat.”

After a pregnant pause Hyunggu spoke up warning a small nod from Jinho who still refused to look at him.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes!”

-

Jinho peeked at the clock on his friend wall, Hyunggu has returned and it’s been roughly around 20 minutes. The older picks up his phone,pressing Hyunggu name and pressing his phone against his ear. A few rings before the call drops to voicemail.

“Weird…”

Jinho mumbled getting off the couch,pressing the contact again…

Hyunggu stared down at his phone-his heavy breathing could be heard clearly through the neighborhood as he tries to outrun the Psycho lurking behind him. Hyunggu presses to answers Jinho call only to have himself knocked harshly down with a rusty metal pipe. Hyunggu let's out a groan in pain as the pipe strikes down on his abdomen,knocking the wind right out of him before slamming it on face a couple of times. The man who was assuming Hyunggu wore all black his messy long hair stuck out underneath his mask, and he was about the same size as him-about two inches shorter

_He could take him_

The metal pipe came rushing down towards Hyunggu face,obviously his attacker wanted to knock him out,

_Or not..._

Hyunggu shut his eyes waiting for the pipe to hit.

It never came. Slowly Hyunggu opened his eyes to see Jinho small hand,crushing the pipe nearly inches away from his face.

“What do you think you are doing to my best friend?”

Jinho angrily asks,as he watches the slightly taller man struggle against his iron grip ,before bending the metal back and kicking the offender nearly a feet away. Then he quickly bent down frantically running his small hands throughout Hyunggu body,staring at him with near glossy eyes.

“Anything broken?”

Instead of answering Jinho question Hyunggu gave him a weak smile,

“Are you my Guardian angel?”

Jinho rolls his eyes unable to hide a small smile.

“I’m starting to regret saving you.”

-

“Hyung I’m fine!”

Hyunggu protested,as he laid in the hospital bed,with stitches under his hair.

“Two fractured ribs, and a near busted head.”

Jinho mutters,looking at the floor,refusing to look at Hyunggu

“I should have went with you..”

Hyunggu smiled slightly,reaching over to pat Jinho shoulder,who still refused to look at him.

“You did save me,and honestly that all that matters.”

Jinho look up to give himself warm smile.

“Thanks Hyunggu.”

“Anytime, So who going to drop you home?”

Jinho froze.

“Shit.”

-  
Hongseok stared at the painting in his closet silently,Pink hoodie..small build..and brown fully hair..He sighed,running his fingers through the painting delicately.

“Just who are you really Jo Jinho?”

Hongseok paused.

_Maybe an Alien…?_

His thoughts was interrupted by a phone call,unwillingly Hongseok check the Caller Id.

**Cutie Jinho**

Hongseok quickly pick it up,tapping the speaker phone.

_Hongseok?_

“Mini Jo?”

There was long pause, before Jinho spoke again,his voice clearly showing his flustered being on the other end.

_Um...Can you come pick me up from the hospital?_

Hongseok smiled.

“Sure-why are you there are you hurt?”

There was another pause.

_no-I’m..I’m fine it just my friend..he was attacked…so..._

Hongseok let out a small sigh of relief before smiling at how embarrassed Jinho was getting.

“I’ll be there in 20 minutes.”

Jinho gave him a small. “Okay” before hanging up.

Hongseok places his phone in his pocket,smiling brightly.

“He’s so cute.”

-

“You sure you're not hurt anywhere?”

“I’m fine-I’m the bodyguard with superhuman strength remember?”

“You still can bleed like a human.”

Jinho remained silent,biting his lip,Hongseok couldn't help but reach over and ruffle his hair,causing the smaller to emit a small surprise noise from his throat.

“What-”

“It’s getting late. Stay at my place for the night.”

“I already did-”

“Bodyguard remember?”

Jinho groaned for the nth time today.

“I know I know but-”

Jinho was interrupted by the crackling of thunder, and a loud high pitch noise replaced the words from his previous sentence. Hongseok turned to Jinho with a raised eyebrow,

“What was that?”

“Shut up.”

“Are...Are you afraid of thunder?”

“NO I AM NOT LETS JUST GO!”

-

_Nope. Nope. Nope._

Jinho let out another high pitch noise from the back of his throat,as he cowers under the covers in Hongseok bedroom-because it was the closest thing he could reach and (cry)hide under,Hongseok was probably downstairs watching TV. Enough time for Jinho to try and calm down his beating heart against his ribcage-the Storm should be stopping sooner-

Other roll of thunder lit up the room.

Or never.

“Jinho? What are you doing?”

There the taller boy stood with his night robe and slippers in the doorway of his room,Jinho quickly scrambled off the bed,to the floor,pushing himself under it only to be stopped by the bronze skin teenager,grabbing a hold of his ankle,dragging rather softly away from the bed.

“What are you doing..?”

Hongseok asked again,lifting him up on his bed,with a comical look on his face.

“I’m-just um-Nothing I just lost my way and I shall be going to bed now..so if you’ll just excuse me..”

Jinho lied, avoiding eye contact with Hongseok,pushing himself to the feet, When yet again, Mother nature betrays him having other bolt of lightning brighten up the dark room. The next thing the smaller knew he had his face buried in Hongseok muscular chest.

_FUCK_

Jinho slowly pushes away Hongseok,his face red as tomato,

“I’m Sorry-”

Hongseok place his index Finger on Jinho’s rosey lips,silencing him,then placing a hand on Jinho shoulder before pinning him down on the bed.

“W-what the fuck are you-”

“If you were afraid of thunder you could have just told me.”

“I’m..Not..”

Jinho mumbles,clearly uncomfortable about the position he was in. Hongseok hummed,clearly not buying it,as he slips off his slippers, and takes off his robe revealing his loose oversized pokemon tank top. Before parshley getting off a still red faced Jinho, plopping himself down besides the smaller, pulling up the cover and wrapping his arms around the small waist as more rain and thunder boomed down.

“Goodnight.”

And Hongseok was out like a light,leaving Jinho awake and distraught.

_W...what the actual fuck?!_


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SurprisE!!!  
> also angst
> 
> but SURPRISE

Jinho groaned as he slumps down in his desk not paying attention to Yan’an-who was whispers shit he already new in his ear

“Did you hear what happen to Hyunggu?”

Yan’an asks the smaller who was too busy trying to get himself a few minutes to sleep.

“Jinho?”

Yan’an whispers-Turning his head Jinho slowly opened his half lidded eye lids.

“Ah?”

“Have you not slept at all?”

Jinho turned red,and covered his face.

“Yan’an I swear I’m having a nervous breakdown.”

“Why? What happened?”

“Nothing...I just-”

Jinho let out a long sigh.

“I don't want to talk about…”

Jinho mumbled,resting his head down in the desk,and closing his eyes.

Hongseok on the other end was glowing,Wooseok sat besides him staring at with a raised eyebrow

“What are you so happy about?”

“What if I told You really like Jinho-”

“-I know you text me like everyday about him…”

“He so cute-”

“Shut up Hyung.”

-  
Hwitaek yawns,staring boredly at front of the class,trying to mute out the loud anxious noises bouncing off the classroom walls,waiting patiently for the teacher to begin class. What he didn't expect was to see the same teenage brat from yesterday,dragging his backpack across the ground with a bored expression written all over his face.

The teacher trailed behind him,her high heels clicking on the wooden floor borrowing attention to the loud classroom.

“We have a new student here today with us-”

The teacher then gestures to Hyojong who gave the (classmates) that half assed smile,

“Hello,my name is Kim Hyojong.”

He then bowed slightly, his eyes scanning the room till he locked them with a familiar pair of brown. Hwitaek found himself smiling,

Well this certainly interesting

Hyojong sat down surprising next to Hwitaek,glancing him with his bored gaze.

“You go to this dump?”

“Ah? Are you talking to me?”

Hwitaek replies,his eyebrows raised in fake amusement.

“I thought the next time we crossed paths you were supposed to be in a body bag.”

Hyojong frowns,

“Annoying brat aren't you?”

“And you’re not, you psycho?”

Hyojong lips twitch in dissatisfaction,waving Hwitaek stare off.

“Whatever-I didn't come to this place to here you run your mouth.”

“That can't be true! My voice is very soothing.”

“Not to me.”

Shinwon watch Hwitaek and the new kid go at it for the whole period with a confused expression on his face.

_This is flirting..??_

-  
The bell rung finally and Hyojong quickly got up to go the his next class-not expecting the annoying ‘class president’ to follow him,let alone grab a strong hold of his thin wrist and drag him down the somewhat crowd hallway.

“Let go of my wrist.”

The younger roughly tugged away his arm from Hwitaek warm grasp clearly embarrassed to have the older boy drag him around like a lost puppy.

“I’m trying to take you to class so you won't get late dumbass.”

“I can take care of myself.”

Hwitaek snorted,

“Yeah right may I remind you that you're the one who stepped in front of my car?”

Hyojong looks away,

“You know nothing.”

Hwitaek glances at Hyojong,his expression resembling...Hurt? As much as the boy was crazy he was also right-Hwitaek didn't know anything about Hyojong. Then older takes time to study the younger appearance, Pale,and Thin.

“Come over my house today-I’m making Dori Bang Bang and I don't think I can eat it by myself.”

“What?”

Hyojong gave a incredulous look,his thin crack lips parted,as he study the older face. Serious. He was really serious.

“I’ll take that as a Yes. “

Hwitaek decides not giving the younger a chance to speak,Hyojong slumped his shoulder,a small smile on his face.

“Fuck you.”

“You wish.”

-  
“How was your first day of school?”

Hwitaek teased,as he waited outside the classroom door.

“First day? I went to school before you asshole..”

Hyojong mumbled, pulling out his tuck in school shirt,huffing.

“I’m joking.”

“Do you see me laughing?” Hyojong asks,giving Hwitaek a annoyed look,

“Aishhh.. you’re no fun at all.”

Hyojong remained quiet,allowing Hwitaek to lead the way.

“You walk home?”

Hwitaek asks and Hyojong just nods,as he stared at the back of Hwitaek brown hair.

“Don't have a car?”

“Can't afford one,I can barely feed myself.”

“What about your parents?”

“You sure ask a lot of questions.”

“Just trying to get to know you.”

Hwitaek shrugs,pulling out his car keys and unlocking the door. Hyojong watch them from afar.

_I could just end it now_

“Are you coming or not?”

Hwitaek calls from the car,Hyojong shakes his head as he enters the car his eyes straight ahead as Hwitaek starts it and drives off.

 _No. Not yet. It’s not the perfect time or place_  
-

 

“Hongseok hyung where Are you heading after this?”

“To get Jinho from his classroom-Go to the hospital to visit his mother and friend and go back home,Why?”

“No reason...you seemed busy. See you around.”

Wooseok gives Hongseok a small smile and a wave before turning his heel to leave,Hongseok stared after him before he heads to Jinho classroom.

Hongseok walks over to Jinho desk to where the smaller was resting his head on the desk eyes closed. Hongseok stared at the sleeping boy for a bit,pulling up a chair to sit down on as he stared at the older face,noticing the dark bags under his eyes. Hongseok frowns, did he not sleep well?

“Jinho Ah.”

Hongseok whispers,shaking the boy awake.

“Ah..? Yes..?”

Jinho mumbled sleepily sitting up slowly as he stares into Hongseok eyes with droopy ones. The younger had to restrain himself from pinching the boys cheek.

“School is over,Let's go.”

Hongseok stood up offering a hand to smaller who surprisingly took it.

“Did you not sleep at all.”

“I..I did it just..” Jinho mumbles softly trailing off as his felt his face grow red. Hongseok body was so damn distracting.

“Just?” Hongseok eggs on grabbing the smaller bag,and lunging it over his shoulder.

“The thunder kept me up all night…”

It was only half true...Hongseok was the other reason why he couldn't sleep well.

“You been nodding off all day.” Hongseok points out as they walked out of the classroom.

“I’m aware..” Jinho mumbles,fanning himself.

“I’ll drive, you just sleep.”

Jinho didn't argue,as Hongseok unlocked the car doors,throwing their bags in the back,before getting in,starting the car and driving off. Jinho then allow sleep to welcome him with open arms.

-

Hyunggu was overjoyed to see Jinho and his( boyfriend) boss-friend Hongseok to come visit.

“Did you ever catch a peek of the attackers face?”

Hongseok found himself asking,

“No it was covered, with some type of black mask...but he around my same height…”

Hyunggu explained,slowly checking Hongseok up and down.

“And...do you have a boyfriend?”

Hongseok raised an eyebrow and Jinho face flushed,grabbing Hongseok hand and pulling him out.

“It glad to see your getting better Bye Hyunggu!”

And closed the door shut with a sigh,

“I’m sorry about him…”

Jinho mutters his ears red from embarrassment,Hongseok just shrugs it off,smiling as he grips Jinho hand a bit tighter. Jinho didn't pull his hand away, instead he made his way down the hospital hall. The atmosphere around them turned tense Hongseok felt the smaller hand grip tighten,and it took all of Hongseok might not to scream.

“Jinho….my hand-”

Jinho let go quickly,he was staring at the door,his hand on the knob. Hongseok paused,staring down at Jinho. He had a frightened expression written all over his face.

“What are you waiting for?”

Hongseok asked softly,moving his eyes to stare at the door ahead. Jinho hand twitch slightly on the door handle.

“I sometimes mentally prepare myself for the worst-” Jinho voice hitches,but he forces himself to continue.

“Because in the end this is all my fault.”

Hongseok says nothing,he wait silently for Jinho to continue.

“When I was...born with superhuman strength as a kid, I couldn’t touch anything with watching it smash into little pieces. My mother always lifted my spirits and said “Don’t worry Jo,I can wish dishes I can clean the house I can take out the trash.” Jinho let out a sigh,bringing his unoccupied hand to wipe away the tears in his eyes.

“I just let her..I let my lazy ass try and find a job, and went to school and watch as she overworked herself so hard into a coma. Now here I am, scared to face her each time I come here.”

Hongseok reached down to grab Jinho hand on the door knob,ignoring the other flinching.

“Lazy..You? And Ass? Yes. but...Lazy is not a word for you.”

“But-”

“And This is isn’t you fault,I may not be able to change what you think but you went to school, and try to find a job to support your mother.” Hongseok cuts Jinho off,surprised that the older thought this way.

“She did her job as a mother and you did your job as a son. What else would she ask for?”

Jinho bit his lip as he let Hongseok words sink in,willing himself not to cry. Hongseok then pushes down on the door handle and nudges Jinho inside.

“Go on.I’ll be right here when You're finished.”.  
-  
Jinho was a face was a mess his eyes was puffy and he rubbed his nose raw, he had to calm himself down,before he left not wanting to have Hongseok tease him about crying,

“I’m ready.” Jinho says hoarsly,looking away from Hongseok slight concern gaze,before walking back to the car.

“I can help you control your strength better...if you want”

Jinho glanced at Hongseok,before looking at the hospital automatic doors ahead of him.

“Really..? You would do that?”

“Sure. You helped me so far, I should be returning the favor.”

Jinho smiles, at Hongseok,

“Thank you.”

Hongseok felt his heart stop,finding himself speechless as they walked out the hospital. His little “Heartstruck” moment ruined when he spots a rather Tall man in all black meddling with his car.

“The fuck-’

The man turned around,his face covered with a mask stumbled away from the car,ready to take off when Jiho lunge and slammed the man down.

“I told you running in the park made you faster.”

Hongseok teases as he bends down to look at the culprit with a frown,before grabbing the facemask and tugging it off to reveal his attacker. Jinho eyes widened slightly,as Hongseok frown turned to pure shock,

“...Wooseok?”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back :D

Hongseok stared at Wooseok, shocked. He expected it to anyone but his best friend Wooseok? Maybe someone paid him to do this-but on that note it doesn't sound like Wooseok would take the money. Wooseok avoids eye contact,not even bothered to struggle against the smaller teenager.

“Hongseok? Maybe we should go to a place not so...open.” Jinho suggests as the smaller gives civilians apologetic looks,as the walk by.

“Yeah.” Hongseok agrees softly standing up,and gesturing for Jinho to put Wooseok in the back seat. Jinho nods hauling Wooseok in before climbing in the back himself. Hongseok glances at the rearview mirror to stare at Wooseok,

“Have you done anything to my car?”

Wooseok shook his head,his eyes glued to the floor,Hongseok hummed in satisfaction before slamming down on the gas,and speeding off.

-  
Wooseok was still staring at the floor,refusing to take his eyes off it,not wanting to look into at Hongseok or his midget bodyguard.

“Why would you do this Wooseok?” Hongseok asks,crossing his arms frowning.

“Tell me.”

Wooseok gave Hongseok a small shrug,

“I just wanted to see you lose your money. Your power. Everything. I wasn't trying to put you in danger just wanted to scare you off.”

Hongseok scoffs at the clumsy explanation,nodding for the younger to continue,

“I was sick of hearing you brag all the time-ride around on your hover board without a care in the world…”

Wooseok lifts his head up to meet Jinho eyes frowning.

“I had no intention to drag Jinho hyung into this mess. But he was with you everywhere..so I had no choice.”

Wooseok shifted in a more comfortable position in the couch with a sigh,Jinho and Hongseok briefly exchange glances, before the younger cleared his throat,

“That's all I have to say.”

“If you just spoke up all of this..mess..could have been avoided.”

Wooseok says nothing and Hongseok let out a tired sigh,nodding to Jinho,

“Escort him out. We’re done here.”

Jinho silently grabbed ahold of Wooseok arm,pulling him effortlessly out of Hongseok house,shoving him off the porch and closing the door. Hongseok was staring out his window,with an unreadable expression in his face.

“Hong-”

“I just wish he would have told me,this whole..THING could have been avoided!”

Hongseok being angry did not suit his character at all making the older uncomfortable,frowning Jinho reached out grabbing Hongseok hand much to his surprise.

“Come on let me take you somewhere to get your mind off things.”

Jinho smiled,dragging Hongseok out ignoring his grunting protest.

-  
_This was a bad idea. I hate amusement parks what was I thinking-_

Hongseok was laughing at his pale scared facial expression as the roller coaster slowly climbed up the steep metal bridge.

“Don't be scared Jinho,We can go right after this.”

Hongseok mocked lightly,reaching over to ruffle his brown hair. Jinho tilted his head at the touch giving Hongseok a small frown.

“Don't mock me-”

The coaster then dived it’s way down the hill,cutting Jinho sentence short into panic screams. When the ride was finished Jinho slowly got out of the coaster,stumbling forward when he felt Hong Seokjin arm wrapped around his waist his laughter filling his ears.

“Are you okay Mini Jo?”

Jinho felt to dizzy and sick to get flustered at the nickname and sudden touch. Hongseok slowly helped the older out of the coaster line to a nearby bench.

“Hey...Do you need some water?”

Hongseok voice didn't have that teasing tone to it anymore,now laced with concern,as his eyes wander onto Jinho pale face.

“N.no I’m fine just give me a few minutes..”

The younger takes a seat down besides his bodyguard,rubbing circles into his back,before speaking up again.

“What to go get something to eat?”

Jinho nods weakly,giving Hongseok a grateful smile ,as the younger pulls him up to his feet.

-  
Hongseok sighed in content,patting down his belly.

“That was good.”

“I’m so full I feel like I’m going to burst..”

“The bathroom is that way. Don't throw up on me.”

“Yah!”

After Hongseok paid for their meals,they took the bus home. Sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes until Hongseok speaks up again,

“You know when I was visit my mother...I thought it was my last day on this earth, Bus went out of control swerving and twirling about to crash into a girl and her mother..”  
Hongseok turns to look at Jinho,with a small smile

, “I was scared shitless..but then this kid I don’t know..the bus just stopped,and I turned to look out the window and a boy with a pink hoodie save me-and the innocent people on that bus.”

Hongseok Sighs at the memory,

“I think my mother sent that angel to save me.”

Jinho smiles at the story,patting Hongseok thigh,as the bus pulls to a stop.

“Ah this is my stop…”

Hongseok helped Jinho up,

“Meet me at my place tomorrow morning.’

Jinho nods,with a small smile on his face before getting off the bus.

Hongseok watches him silently through the window,Jinho gives him a small wave before heading inside his home,as the bus slowly pulls away.

-  
Hyojong wakes up to a sweet aroma,feeling his nostrils,sleepily he pushed himself off the couch and stumbles into the kitchen to see Hwitaek cooking with a pink apron around his waist,humming a small tune from throat.

“What are you Cinderella?”

“Good morning to you too.”

“What are you cooking..?” Hyojong peeked over Hwitaek shoulder to see a golden brown hot cake in the skillet,

“Pancakes. You won't get any.”

Hyojong scoffs,scratching the back of his head,looking around the tidy kitchen

“You fell asleep and I decide not to wake you.”  
Hwitaek speaks up,flipping another pan cake onto a plate and setting it aside.

“I didn't ask…”

“You were thinking it.”

“Fuck off.”

“Can't sorry.”

Hyojong groans into his hand before slumping out the kitchen and back onto the couch.  
-  
“Good morning.”

Jinho greets with a small smile on his lips,Hongseok nods as he eyes Jinho appearance, a oversized blue jacket and sweats, covering up Jinho petite frame.

Once again so fucking adorable

Hongseok steps out,locking his door before turning to Jinho,with a smile.

“Let's get going shall we?”  
-

“Today we going to have three easy lessons.”

Hongseok held up three fingers,putting down two to point at the punching bag besides Jinho.

“Try and hit it **gentle**.”

“Okay.”

Jinho pulls back his fist and punches the bag as lightly as he could,soon as the fist came in contact. The bag bursted and the sand that was holding it spilled out like a waterfall. Jinho took a small step back turning to Hongseok with sad eyes.

“I’m sorry..”

“It’s…” Hongseok kept his eyes on the demolished bag,swallowing the his saliva.

“Alright not a bad start...let's move on…”

Hongseok pulls Jinho into the training ring,gesturing for the smaller to come closer,before wrapping his arms around his waist ignoring the stuttering complaints from the older mouth.

“You should have to rely on just strength you have to learn how to fight as well,”

Hongseok slid his around from Jinho waist to his thin arms, showing him how he should angle his punches. Before letting go and showing him a Few moves of his own,

“Copy after me.”

After around 40 minutes of throwing punches and flying kicks,Jinho collapse on the ring floor exhausted, Hongseok Lays besides him with a sign

“You arms are so short,that may be a problem.”

“YAH!”  
-  
“This is the last lesson for today..”

Hongseok walks over to other punching bag,wrapping his arms around the back before peeking from behind to stare at the adorable teenager.

“Try and hit it gently this time” Hongseok paused, “and not send me to my grave.”

Jinho nods warily pulling back a fist before hitting the punching bag again. Hongseok blinked a wide grin on his face,as he pulls away from the bag.

You did it-” Hongseok goes to look at the bag to see Jinho hand was through the bag,his head down,cheeks red from embarrassment.

“I’m sorry..”

“No it’s fine...it an improvement actually..” Hongseok weakly comments staring at the bag as Jinho pulls his hand out of it.

“Let's call it a day, you should practice sometime at home.”

Jinho nods still staring at the floor his ears red,Hongseok pats the smaller on the shoulder,

“Let me drive you home.”

“No it’s fine, I have some shopping to do..”

“It getting dark-”

“I can take care of myself don't worry.”

Hongseok drops the conversation there with a small nod,

“Okay.”  
-  
Jinho gave Hongseok a small wave,before stalking off to his next destination,Hongseok watches him through the window,as the smaller boy disappears from his sight. Hongseok pushed himself away from the window turning and heading to his bedroom freezing when,he spots Jinho pink hoodie hanging off the arm of the white couch.

Grabbing it,Hongseok mentally cheered,as he ran after Jinho,reaching him within minutes of reach,his mouthing opening to call Jinho name,when his breath was cut short as a hard forced brought him crashing to the ground. Hongseok was violently turned over, something was clutching the collar of his black sweater as the first hard punch struck his face,before Hongseok could register what the hell was going on.

“The fuck are you doing following Jinho huh?”

Ah..yes..that voice the one and only Hwitaek

“The fuck are you talking about?!” Hongseok spat back,before having other fist struck his cheek,

“Don’t play dumb with me-”

“Enough!”

Before either of them could sprout other word,Jinho violently shoved Hwitaek off Hongseok,throwing a good few steps away from his fallen boss,landing hard on his back,struggling to get his air back before looking at the two dazed and confused.

_What just happened?_


End file.
